


Инари || Inari

by AliceRein



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Japanese Mythology
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Magical Realism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: Тихо в лесу, только не спит лиса. Тихо урчит под рукой самурая, вот и не спит лиса.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Inari
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Инари || Inari




End file.
